


kindling

by netherprince



Series: flight through gentle flames [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Character, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Child Death, Delusions, Hallucinations, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Minor Character Death, Multi, Self-Insert, The Lake Territories (Warriors), Trans Character, not all ships are tagged because future spoilies, only in the prologue, sorry (grimace)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: a lost kit is found on the thunderclan border, and is taken in without hesitation. the ripples of this act of kindness will spread like wildfire.[This is a very indulgent self insert fic! Not everything will be rewritten, probably. For the most part, it will be one POV.]





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (the allegiances were tweaked and updated 2/2/20, as well as the summary and the name. this is officially set as the first book in the flight through gentle flames series, rather than a standalone piece.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains kit death. the deaths themselves are not on screen, but the bodies are. skip to the end if you want to know the essence of what happens- this is the only time it'll come up in this level of detail.

 

“Sweetheart, we just can’t keep these kittens. We already have two cats… I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. There’s a nice farm in the country that looks after all sorts of kittens. They’ll be happier there.”

That’s all the kit heard, before being urged into the cramped cage with his siblings. He mewls at the bars that close in front of his muzzle, pawing at the hard webbing. One eye squints, just barely opened, but something covers the entrance, and he’s left to curl up on the cold, hard floor, surrounded by his brothers and sisters.

There’s noise for awhile, noise and shifting lights and movement, but he tunes it out, curling up closer and covering his eye with one big paw. Around him, the other kits mewl and nose at each other. The tension is raised when the cage is moved, swaying in the air. The smells are different, all new, and the covering falls away, revealing more green than he’s seen in his life. It’s interspersed with swathes of white, and cold air fills the cage, driving away the warmth of closeness.

Mewing again, this time out of fear, the kits huddle down until the cage is cruelly upended, sending the lot of them falling into the cold whiteness. He tosses his head to get the stuff off, wriggling and shaking, but it’s surrounding him on all sides. The kit sneezes, then calls for his siblings as the big housefolk stomps away.

Out of instinct and fear, they huddle together the best they can, hoping the cold will pass.

— — — —

The patrol moves quietly through the dawn, footfalls barely making a sound in the snow. A large brown tom leads the group, flanked by a paler tom, a smaller cream apprentice, and a snowy white molly. Ears flick and eyes dart when a thin noise breaks the still morning air, and the light brown tom bounds towards it.

The others hesitate, but follow when the noise comes again, sharper and louder- and more desperate.

What they see, hidden in the snow, is heartbreaking. Four small bodies are curled up, half covered by the falling powder, while a fifth noses at them and tries to free them. “C’mon!” it cries, pushing at one until it rolls over limply. “Way’gup, way’gup…” It drops its head, shivering, barely reacting when the light brown tabby steps cautiously closer.

“Hey… hey, little fella. We’re not gonna hurt you… where’s your mother? Your father?” It blinks one blue eye at him, looking truly exhausted.

“S’jus me. Me ‘n… Jus’ me. You gonna eat me?” The tom is startled by the question, but shakes his head briskly. “C’n I sleep, then? M’really… tired. Cold…” Its voice trails off, and it noses into the kitten-soft fur of the body in front of him, asleep even before its legs give out.

“Brambleflower, we have to take this kit in.” The tabby looks at the larger piercingly, and the molly beside him ducks her head in agreement.

“Yeah… Yes, Brackenfur’s right, Brambleclaw. Look at the poor thing, it must be half frozen… And the others…” She shakes her head, green eyes filled with sadness. Brackenfur doesn’t wait for his friend’s response, gently picking up the kit and pulling it away so he can warm it up.

Brambleflower hesitates only for a moment, before glancing at his apprentice. “Berrypaw, what do you think we should do?” Brackenfur opens his mouth to snap, but Brambleclaw shoots him a reassuring look before focusing on Berrypaw.

The usually snobby apprentice looks horrified, and gapes at his mentor. “Are you kidding, Brambleflower? It’ll- it’ll _die_ out here if we leave it! We have to- I mean, since you’re here, you can make that call, right? And, and it’s in the warrior code… Starclan, who could do such a thing to kits? Firestar _has_ to let it stay, he has to.”

The warrior nods deeply, licking the top of Berrypaw’s head. “Exactly right. Brackenfur, would you and Sorreltail…?”

“Of course,” he says instantly, pausing in his furious grooming of the sleeping kit. “Of course. We’ve got plenty of room for one more. And- And Cinderpelt gave her life to protect kits. It would be a dishonour for us to turn one away… especially one so helpless.”

The kit, of course, hears none of this.

Instead it dreams, full of warm skies and cats with stars in their fur leading his siblings beyond the moon. A small white kit, sparkling intensely, breaks from the group protecting them, bounding from star to star so it can stand before him.

“It’s okay, little brother. I know what it’s like to be cold like this, and I’ll make sure they’re warm and happy, okay?” She smiles brightly at him, so full of kindness that he can’t help but feel safe, can’t help but believe her.

“And you’ll be safe too. My mama’s clan will take care of you and keep you safe.” The kit licks his shoulder, and he noses the fluff at the top of her head, bathing in a warmth that he almost forgot.

“We’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skipped to the end for safety? a kit was found and rescued by brackenfur, brambleflower, whitewing, and berrypaw. it is going to grow up with brackenfur and sorreltail. the kit was reassured in its dreams by a starclan kit.
> 
> allegiances and changes made will be in the next chapter.


	2. Allegiances

###  **ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar-  ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt (trans and bi, mate of Sandstorm)

**Deputy:** Sandstorm-  pale ginger she-cat (trans and bi, mate of Firestar)

_Apprentice, Honeypaw_

**Medicine cat(s):** Leafpool-  light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (lesbian)

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt-  dark brown tabby tom (mate of Ferncloud)

_Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

Cloudtail-  long- haired white cat (he/him lesbian, mate of Brightheart and Daisy)

_Apprentice_ , _Cinderpaw_

Brackenfur-  golden brown tabby tom (father of Cinderpaw, Flamepaw Honeypaw, and Poppypaw with Sorreltail)

Thornclaw-  golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Poppypaw_

Brightheart-  white she-cat with ginger patches (lesbian, mate of Cloudtail and Daisy)

_Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Ashfur-  pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail-  tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Cinderpaw, Flamepaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw with Brackenfur)

Brambleflower-  dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (bi, formerly brambleclaw, mate of Squirrelflight and Stormfur)

_Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Spiderleg-  long- limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-  brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes (mate of Stormfur)

Stormfur-  dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan (bi, mate of Brambleflower, Squirrelflight, and Brook)

Whitewing-  white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-  light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Berrypaw- cream- colored tom (pan)

Flamepaw- large torbie and white tom (gay, trans)

Hazelpaw- small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray and white tom

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat (lesbian)

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy- cream long- furred cat from the horseplace (bi, mate of Cloudtail and Brightheart)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleflower and Stormfur’s kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

**Elders:**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat (ace)

 

###  **ShadowClan**

 

**Leader:** Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet- black paws (gay)

**Deputy:** Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (lesbian)

**Medicine cat(s):** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom (gay)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom (trans, mate of Tawnypelt)

_Apprentice, Ivypaw_

Smokefoot- black tom

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

**Apprentices** :

Ivypaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Owlpaw- light brown tabby tom

**Queens** :

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (bi, mate of Rowanclaw)

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long- legged light brown tabby she-cat

 

###  **WindClan**

 

**Leader** : Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy** : Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine cat(s)** : Barkface- short- tailed brown tom (gay/ace)

_Apprentice, Kestrelpaw_

**Warriors** :

Tornear- tabby tom

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

Crowfeather- dark gray tom (mate of Nightcloud)

_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

_Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Nightcloud- black she-cat (bi, mate of Crowfeather)

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices** :

Kestrelpaw- mottled grey tom

Harepaw- brown and white tom

Heatherpaw- light brown tabby with lilac eyes

Breezepaw- black tom with amber eyes

**Elders** :

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

 

###  **RiverClan**

 

**Leader** : Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat (lesbian)

**Deputy** : Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes (lesbian, mate of Blackclaw)

_Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

**Medicine cat(s)** : Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat (trans lesbian)

_Apprentice, Willowpaw_

**Warriors** :

Blackclaw- smoky black she-cat (trans lesbian, mate of Mistyfoot)

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Reedwhisker- black tom

_Apprentice, Pouncepaw_

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices** :

Dapplepaw- mottled grey she-cat

Willowpaw- pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (lesbian)

Minnowpaw- dappled dark grey and white she-cat

Pouncepaw- ginger and white tom with a short tail

Pebblepaw- mottled grey tom

**Queens** :

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

**Elders** :

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

 

###  **Outside of the Clans**

 

Greystripe- large grey tom with a darker stripe down his back

Millie- small silver tabby kittypet


	3. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams and ceremonies

_Stone on every side, water rushing up to meet his gasps, lungs filling and aching, white and ginger paws flailing in front of him-_

Flamekit struggles awake, ears flopping back and forth as he shakes his head. The dream isn’t new, but it leaves him shivery all the same. He presses close to his siblings in their nest, licking the top of Cinderkit’s head when she huffs at him.

“Flamekit, you’re squishing me!” She complains, pushing at the thick fluff around his neck. “Get off!” Flamekit sticks his tongue out at her, and Cinderkit playfully growls, pouncing at him with her stubby legs. He falls over anyways, the warm familiarity of playfights driving away what was left of his dream. Poppykit squeaks, having to bear most of Flamekit’s weight, and wriggles out enough to bite at his ear.

“That doesn’t mean you should make him squish _me!_ Get up, Fluffykit!” He giggles at the nickname, finally standing up to get clear of his sisters. Honeykit glares at him from under a paw, and he giggles more, tail waving. Poppykit blinks up at her brother, and he grins down.

“I’m going to see if Leafpool needs any help!” He declares, wiggling with excitement.

“Again?”

“Didn’t she shoo you off yesterday? And the day before that?” She had, of course. Leafpool always shoos him away, looking bored and annoyed with the kit trying to pry, but Flamekit can’t help it! All the smells are so interesting, and she keeps the whole clan safe, and he’d give his tail for a chance to actually learn something.

“Yeah… but! But!!! Today, I’m gonna bring a big piece of prey with me, and then maybe she’ll let me watch her sort herbs!”

Honeykit sniffs, tucking her chin on her paws. “Well, _I’m_ gonna ask Brackenfur to show me the hunter’s crouch again! You know, our dad? Teaching us apprentice stuff? Since we’re gonna be apprentices? I dunno why you fuss with herbs so much.” Cinderkit pushes her immediately, hushing her with a glance at Flamekit, but he just smiles and shrugs a little.

Leafpool doesn’t want him as an apprentice. He knows that. Even though he wants it so bad he can feel it in every hair on his pelt, he can deal with it! Maybe it’s because he’s part of the litter Cinderpelt helped save? Or because she couldn’t save his brother? StarClan knows, but he’ll deal with it. “It’s still good to know herbs. After all, what if you get hurt on patrol, huh? Then you’ll want your herb-nerd brother with you.”

“Or, y’know, the actual medicine cat.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be right there!”

“What if the herbs aren’t, though? Then you’d just be a cat that knows stuff.”

“But if they were, I’d know it, which basically makes me better than half the warriors.”

There’s movement behind him, and a warm voice says, “Oh, only half the warriors, hm? I wonder where your dear old mother falls.”

“Mom!” All four kits stop in their arguing to rush to Sorreltail, who laughs and licks their heads as they nose at her face and neck in welcome.

Flamekit pulls back a little, looking sheepish. “You’re in the better half, mom. I mean, you’re Leafpools best friend, right? And, I mean, you’re _our_  mom, which means you have to be the best. And- and Brackenfur too! But, our dad, not our mom, that’s you…” Sorreltail laughs and drags him closer, pulling him down to properly groom between his ears.

“I know, kit. You’re off the hook this time.” Her gaze grows serious, and she noses Flamekit gently. “Kiddo, can I talk to you for a minute? The rest of you brats go get some fresh-kill. And share, please, you can’t all eat a whole piece yourselves and you know it!”

“Yeeeees moooom,” they groan as they file out of the den, Honeykit pausing for a minute to flash Flamekit a little smile. He nods back, accepting the apology there; Cinderkit must have pressed her while he was rambling.

Flamekit shifts his paws while Sorreltail winds around him, drawing him back into the nest. He’s big enough now that she doesn’t encompass him like she used to, but it’s just as comforting as when he didn’t even have his eyes open. He rests his head on her shoulder, ignoring the way the tension makes the shadows seem deeper and scarier.

“Flamekit… son… I know you want to be a medicine cat. I tried… I talked to Leafpool. I really did, I promise. You would be great, but she… She doesn’t think you’ll be a good fit as her apprentice.” His ears droop, and she forces a purr to soothe him. “That doesn’t mean you’d be a bad medicine cat, okay? It just means… she hasn’t seen any signs, and she would know if it was the right time for you. Have you- have you seen anything?”

Flamekit shakes his head, feeling vaguely sick. “Just the bad dreams. I don’t think about them too much, like you told me. And the weird stuff still happens sometimes, but it doesn’t… feel like anything? It’s scary, but like a nightmare is scary, not like real life is scary.” He doesn’t mention how Ashfur has something dark that brushes up against him. After all, Ashfur is nice. He used to bring feathers sometimes, until the nursery got more full, and since he’s nice, the dark thing is just the weird stuff in Flamekit’s head. Sorreltail gives him a long, searching look, but seems satisfied by what she finds, because her purr grows less forced.

“I know life is scary, sweetheart. But, hey, listen… We always need good hunters, and with how prosperous ThunderClan is nowadays, we could maybe use another nursery warrior! Someone big and strong like you, you could keep out a- a whole den full of badgers.” Her voice trembles a little, and Sorreltail gets the same look that Flamekit gets when he sees things, so he noses at her cheek to cheer her up. Her purr returns, if a bit shakily, and she smiles.

“I’ll talk to Firestar and Sandstorm for you, okay? They’ll find a mentor who won’t push you into being a fighter. Thornclaw and Dustpelt are good border warriors, but we don’t need a dozen of them, and I think we could really use one great Flamekit.”

“Moooom…” He whines, but he can’t find it in him to complain too much. Sure, it’s sappy, but… it’s what moms do. “Maybe, um… I was thinking, um, maybe Brightheart would be nice? She’s cool, and… And, well, she knows stuff about herbs, and she knows what it’s like to be scared, and she’s always been friendly! So maybe, maybe she could handle me. More than someone like Sandstorm would? Sandstorm’s cool and all, but she’s so big and brave.

“Or! Or maybe Brook! She hasn’t had an apprentice, and she says where she’s from she just does hunting. So, she and maybe Stormfur could train me together, and she could tell me about mountain plants! I heard from the Brambleflower that Stoneteller used herbs that Squirrelflight didn’t know, and she’s Leafpool’s sister, so she’d know stuff…” Sorreltail smiles as Flamekit talks, idly grooming him. Flamekit doesn't mind the distraction, focused on his planning. If he can’t be a medicine cat, he’ll just have to be a really good warrior!

~~~

A few sunrises later, Brackenfur is nuzzling each of his kits. Flamekit stands a head above his siblings, but he ducks to let himself be embraced properly- and to be groomed at the last second.

“It’s almost sunhigh, and- Cinderkit, stop poking your sister! Honeypaw, stop making faces at her! It’s almost sunhigh, you four, and you have to look presentable. Sorreltail, love-?” He blinks at his mate, who just chuckles at him and pins Poppykit with a paw so she can fix her cheek fluff.

Flamekit shuffles his paws nervously, claws digging at the dirt. “Flamekit, you’re making yourself messy again. Do I need to dunk you in the stream?” He straightens up immediately at his father’s scolding, grinning with his ears tilted.

“Sorry, dad. It’s just-”

“So exciting!!” Cinderkit breaks in, nosing him. “I know you’re a big worrywhiskers, but you’re gonna be fine, okay? Firestar is a great leader, Sandstorm is a great deputy, and they’ll give you the best mentor ever- I mean, after mine, anyways.” Her joy is infectious, soothing Flamekit’s nerves.

It almost makes the see-through cats around the edge of the camp less scary. Her happiness turns their stares from foreboding to expectant; Flamekit could almost call them proud, if they didn’t scare the fleas off his pelt. Brackenfur brushes his tail over his nose, drawing his attention back to what’s right here. “Kiddo, no matter what you do with your life, we’re going to be so, so proud of you. You’re strong, and smart, and kind. That’s all you need to be a good cat, and that’s all we need you to be.”

Flamekit finally smiles in earnest, fur smoothing along his spine just as Firestar leaves his den, padding across the Highledge. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!”

“That’s us!” Honeykit whispers, and their parents guide the group to the front of the crowd. Flamekit looks around himself nervously, but he can’t tell who the mentors will be- only that Leafpool is hanging far back. There’s a see-through cat beside her with their ears tilted back, but Flamekit figures that’s just wishful thinking on his part and focuses on what really matters.

“Cats of ThunderClan, today brings us to one of my most beloved duties. Four of our kits are six moons old, and thus will become our newest apprentices. Molekit is sorely missed, but I believe he would be proud to see his siblings today.

“Cinderkit! **Y** ou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw.” Firestar pauses a moment, then smiles at another cat. “Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.

“Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I mentored you myself, through a rough patch in all of our lives, and you have shown yourself to be independent and brave. You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.“ The massive white molly steps forward, brushing his nose against Cinderpaw’s. She’s trembling, but it’s obvious from her smile that it’s just excitement.

This continues with Honeypaw being mentored by Sandstorm herself, and Poppypaw by Thornclaw, until Flamekit is so excited and nervous and happy and scared he thinks there’s no way he can do this. Brackenfur nudges him forward gently, and he realizes Firestar must have already called his name- an amused purr echoes through the stone hollow, and Flamekit’s ears burn all the way to his skull.

All the same, he steps forward, eyes shining as his leader looks down at him. “Flamekit.” There’s some kind of emotion in Firestar’s warm voice, and Flamekit has to wonder if he reminds the leader of himself as a kit. “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name,” and Flamekit is proud that he refuses to flinch, “you will be known as Flamepaw.”

Firestar’s gaze pulls away for a heartbeat longer that he has before, and Flamepaw has the mortifying thought that the leader knows how badly he wanted to be a medicine cat. But he carries on all the same, calling, “Your mentor will be Brightheart! I hope she will pass all she knows on to you.

“Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice.”

“More than ready!” Someone calls from behind them, and Firestar twitches an ear in recognition.

“More than ready. Your mentor was Whitestorm, and you have shown yourself to be one of the strongest cats I have ever met. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to him.” Flamepaw stares up at Brightheart, taking her in- her missing ear and eye, the pale flesh marked with scars, the brilliantly soft fur covering the rest of her. Her one good eye glows with happiness, and he easily pushes away the phantom sound of a dog barking to touch his nose to hers.

“Cinderpaw! Honeypaw! Poppypaw! Flamepaw!”

Around him, the clan cheers their names, and the see-through cats lift their heads as one, before disappearing like smoke in the wind.


End file.
